Una visita más
by wandererwoul
Summary: Cada herida se convertía en odio y rencor. Cada gota de sangre derramada era una gota de venganza. Entre familia, las cosas se arreglan mejor.


[Female Marauders]

Tres perfectas marcas en forma de "x" sobresalían de su espalda.

Tres perfectas marcas que se adherían a su piel con fuerza y no dejaban de arder.

Esa era la única vez en que se veía a Siria a llorar por los pasillos, aunque para su suerte nadie nunca lograba verla pues o ella se las arreglaba para que nadie la viera o aquello pasaba a altas horas de la noche cuando los cuadros de las paredes eran los únicos testigos.

¿Qué de mal había hecho Siria Black? ¿Qué había de malo en pensar diferente? Se había jurado cada día de su vida no ser una marioneta de su madre y hasta el momento así lo hacía, pero ella tenía sentimientos, no era de piedra por más de que eso era lo que aparentaba con tanto éxito.

Walburga sabía a la perfección sus puntos débiles y los usaba cada vez que le apetecía para hacerla quedar en ridículo, ¿y qué más doloroso y penoso que hacerlo frente a su hermana? Nada.

La madre Black sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Siri quería a Reg y cómo odiaba que tuviera que verlas peleando siempre por lo mismo. Pero es que aquella noche su madre había cruzado los límites que la mayor de sus hijas había limitado, le había sido imposible no contestarle con aquellas palabras, le había sido imposible no levantarle la mano y golpearla...

Ahora había pagado las consecuencias e iba rumbo a la Sala Común llena de lágrimas por todo su rostro.

El corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, incluso sentía como la tela de su camisa rozaba con las recientes heridas haciéndolas el doble de insoportables, recordándole que era una traidora y un error. Ni siquiera nunca había sido capaz de contárselos a sus amigas, ninguna lo sabía porque la Black odiaba que le tuviesen lástima, además, tenían siempre otro problema peludo mucho más importante que andar pensando en lo que su madre le hacía.

En esos momentos era cuando ella más se odiaba a sí misma, en esos momentos era cuando de verdad mostraba ese gen Black del que tanto huía, esas ganas intactas de querer acabar con la vida de Walburga y que su respiración se dejase de escuchar en este mundo... Y no precisamente pensaba hacerlo con la varita, le encantaría tener el honor de hacerlo con sus propias manos. Pero ella no era así, ella no era una asesina...

Llegó a la Sala Común de los leones comprobando que nadie estuviese por ahí de curioso, y rápidamente subió a su habitación para tomar la crema con que Rena se curaba las heridas de la luna llena, cambiarse el uniforme manchado con algo de sangre y volver a bajar a la Sala Común, solo esperando que el fuego consumiera sus lágrimas, que el fuego consumiera sus pensamientos, que el fuego consumiera su tristeza...

Pero esa noche el fuego no tuvo que hacer nada, la voz que pronunció su nombre tras ella sería lo único que apaciguaría su dolor interno...

Solo él, quién lo diría.

Desde que Siria colocó un pie fuera de su cama, se veía venir que aquel no sería un buen día. Tal vez Rena tenía razón con esos augurios muggles tan raros que decían que el mal humor y la mala suerte era por haberse levantado del lado izquierdo de la cama.

Más allá de eso, se le había hecho tarde para llegar a clase de Transformaciones y seguramente McGonagall le impondría un nuevo castigo como el del fin de semana pasado, siempre privándola de aquellas libertades que la morena se daba en los fines de semana, y realmente solía preguntarse muchas veces cómo es que era que todavía no la hubiesen expulsado.

Se colocó su uniforme, sin arreglarse por completo, junto con la túnica y metió unos cuantos pergaminos y la pluma dentro de su mochila, se hizo un moño desordenado y salió de la ya desolada habitación de las merodeadoras en dirección al aula de la anciana profesora.

Al estar frente al umbral de la puerta ya cerrada, se pensó más de dos veces en entrar o simplemente volver a perder esa clase, pero inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza el regaño que probablemente Lupin le daría y entró al aula sin siquiera tocar. La maestra colocó en su rostro aquel gesto tan característico de "no va a cambiar nunca" cada vez que la veía a ella o a Jamie y la hizo pasar

-Lo siento profesora, es que tengo tan buenas amigas que ni siquiera me pudieron despertar, por cierto, su cabello luce más hermoso hoy-

Un golpe llegó a su cabeza cuando una pequeña bola de pergamino arrugado que le había tirado Potter por sus primeras palabras cayó al suelo y Siria lo ignoraba por completo.

Buscó rápidamente un lugar vacío con la mirada y dio con que al lado de un chico perteneciente a la casa de los tejones estaba solo, se sentó allí y sacó los pergaminos arrugados y la pluma que Penny le había regalado y que cuidaba incluso más que a su propia varita.

[...]

Como siempre, y en todas las clases, la voz de la jefa de la casa de los leones se le hizo monótona y pesada, haciendo que Siria comenzara a hacer garabatos en el papel sin sentido alguno, levantó y bajó la vista de vuelta a su trabajo en repetidas ocasiones tratando de quemar el tiempo que en el gran reloj que tenían frente parecía no correr.

"Maldita sea, debí quedarme fuera", pensó mientras volvía a levantar su mirada para darse cuenta inmediatamente que Marlo McKinnon se encontraba frente suyo, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que tal belleza estaba allí? A pesar de que el muchacho a su lado era bastante guapo, nada le ganaba a McKinnon y mucho menos cuando se trataba del temperamento de este, a veces tan distante, a veces tan acogedor, que lo hacía difícil de conquistar y que así la Black pudiera decir que uno más en su lista había sido coronado por ella.

–McKinnon, hey, mira que te levantaste espléndido hoy-

Dijo en un susurro mientras el rubio se giraba con lentitud, alternando su mirada entre la Gryffindor y la maestra que estaba hablando al otro lado del aula

-¿Qué quieres, Black?-

-¿Qué iba a querer yo? Solo te iba a preguntar que...-

-Señorita Black, ¿no es suficiente con que haya llegado tarde a clase para que distraiga a los demás y no me deje explicar?-

Siria se disculpó y dejó que la maestra siguiera hablando, pero al cabo de unos instantes volvió a inclinarse sobre el puesto para que así Marlo la escuchara

-¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde? Mira que te puedo abrir un hueco... No lo malpienses, que últimamente tienes pensamientos muy sucios en esa cabecita tuya, pero puedo hacerte un tiempo en mi agenda-

Siria sonrió con esa característica sonrisa suya tan llamativa, tan atractiva, tan conquistadora a la que ninguno se negaba y aunque Marlo intentaba evitarla todo el tiempo, él sabía muy en el fondo que también lograba persuadirlo, y si agregaba esos ojos que lo miraban suplicante...

-Hablamos cuando acabe la clase, Siria-

Suficientes palabras para que la morena supiera que su tarde sería demasiado productiva.

–Espero en mi escritorio la próxima semana un resumen de diez pergaminos de todo lo que vimos hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Pueden irse, menos la señorita Black, acérquese un momento por favor-

Siria rodó los ojos y guardó sus cosas de mala gana para ir al escritorio de la maestra que la esperaba impaciente

-Profesora, de verdad lamento haber llegado tarde, pero no es necesario que me castigue, si quiere le puedo hacer veinte pergaminos y...-

-Tu madre viene esta tarde-.

Toda queja, alegría, tristeza, todo sentimiento quedó nulo con aquellas cinco palabras que hicieron que el corazón se le volviera por completo un nudo y dejase de latir. Walburga iba a venir y no había tenido la más mínima decencia de avisarle.

La morena asintió y fue retrocediendo para salir de allí e ir a su habitación, pero en aquella trayectoria se encontró en la salida a la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Amy Carrow, la mayor de los hermanos Carrow que al parecer había escuchado lo suficiente pues Siri pudo notar en su rostro como una idea resplandecía.

Optó por ignorar aquello y seguir su camino, pero otra vez un obstáculo aparecía frente a ella, Marlo la había estado esperando allí fuera para concretar su "cita" de aquella tarde, pero ni siquiera de eso tenía ganas ya, ¿cómo era posible que Walburga tuviera ese efecto en ella? ¿Cómo era posible que aun sin estar presente, el solo nombrarla, hacía que su mente cambiara el chip?

–Marlo, déjame en paz, ahora no quiero nada-

-¿Qué te pasa, Black?-

-Dije que me dejes en paz, ve a buscar a otra con la que pasar el rato-

Y sin decir más, rodeó al rubio y se encaminó a la habitación a la cual nunca llegó, pues prefirió cambiar su rumbo e ir a los jardines y tomar un poco de aire junto a Jamie y Penny, Rena estaba en la biblioteca con Evans.

–Un buen día para tomar el sol sin duda, claro, si no te lo arruinaron con malas noticias, ¿no Black?-

La Carrow apareció de repente, escupiendo aquellas frases que las otras dos no entendieron pero que Siria captó a la perfección

-Vete al diablo, Carrow-

Siria nunca había tratado como un profesor más a Amy, sabía que pertenecía a la misma calaña de la que provenía su familia y que era alguien en quien no se podía confiar. La mirada interrogativa de Jamie hacia la Black se volvió cada vez más profunda y molesta, Siri nunca había dicho nada de aquellas visitas de su madre y no rompería esa tradición que ella misma había impuesto

-Estuve revisando tu último trabajo y déjame decirte que fue el mejor que vi de toda la clase. Acompáñame, tenemos que hablar durante toda la tarde de ciertos asuntos-

En ese instante Siria se obligó a mirar a la maestra al rostro por primera vez en aquella conversación, ¿estaba queriendo salvarla de la visita que le aguardaba? No podía ser cierto aquello, y si así era, algún precio debía tener aquella preciada ayuda... Dudó unos instantes y terminó por levantarse del suelo y seguir a la ex serpiente

-¡Siria!-

La voz irreconocible de su hermana la detuvo unos metros más allá y la hizo girarse directamente hacia ella

-¿Qué pasa, Reg?-

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Mi madre llega en una hora más o menos y mira cómo estás tú arreglada. Corre que te espero-

La mueca que hizo la mayor le hizo entender a Regula que su hermana no se iba a presentar con Walburga

-Te va amatar-

-No seas exagerada, Reg. La maestra me necesita y se me sale de las manos. Solo no dejes que Walburga te toque, ¿de acuerdo?-

La pequeña soltó un bufido y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer en el lugar del que había venido.

[...]

-Ya son las doce de la noche, Siria, es hora de que te vayas. Y ya sabes que prometiste no decirle nada a nadie-

Había pasado todo el tiempo que había sido necesario para evadir la visita de su madre y aunque aquello que la maestra le había mostrado iba totalmente en contra de sus principios, trataría de cumplir lo que había prometido pues al fin y al cabo ella la había liberado de las cadenas que la estaban atando desde que McGonagall le había soltado tremenda noticia aquella mañana. Salió del despacho de la maestra y no avanzó mucho cuando la figura del director de Hogwarts se alzó ante ella, como si llevara esperándola mucho tiempo

-Siria, que bueno encontrarte-

-Buenas noches, profesor. No quiero ser grosera, pero estoy algo cansada y quiero ir a mi cama-

-Por supuesto, pero tu madre sigue en mi despacho y dice que hasta que no te vea no se va a ir-.

El rostro de la Black palideció de inmediato y aquel nudo volvió a hacerse presente, ¡todo en vano! Nada le había servido evadirse con la rata de la Carrow y haber visto lo que vio para que a la señora madre suya se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea de seguir allí.

Albus empezó a caminar y a regañadientes ella lo siguió a paso lento.

Efectivamente allí se encontraba la mujer a la que Siria tanto detestaba y a su lado su hermana con el semblante totalmente serio

-Les dejo la privacidad de mi despacho, tengan buena noche-

Siri le rogó con la mirada al hombre de largas barbas que no se fuera, pero al parecer no le comprendió o simplemente Walburga ya había hablado antes con él.

Con la elegancia que caracterizaba a Walburga Black, se levantó del lugar de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a su hija para mirarla de arriba abajo con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro. Siria no se había terminado de arreglar nunca, llevaba la camisa por fuera de la falda, la túnica en su mano y la corbata le colgaba a ambos lados pues había deshecho el nudo, aunque en realidad, así estuviera arreglada, la expresión de su madre sería la misma tan solo ver aquel escudo y esos colores

-Sabes que no está bien hacerme esperar, Siria-

La muchacha no contestó y siguió con sus castaños ojos clavados en el suelo

-¿No vas a decir nada?-

La vista de la morena se alzó y clavó sus ojos, desafiantes, en los de ella que la miraban de la misma forma, y por Merlín, cómo se parecían aquellas dos mujeres que tanto se odiaban.

Luego vino el primer golpe que dio la palma de la mano de Walburga con la mejilla de Siria y que hacía que Regula cerrara los ojos para no ver lo que se avecinaba.

–Deberías aprender de tu hermana, Siria, que no me da tantos dolores de cabeza. Ella es una Black en todo el sentido de la palabra, respeta a la familia, pertenece a la casa que tiene que pertenecer, saca buenas calificaciones y tiene una muy buena reputación entre los estudiantes... Pero luego estás tú...-

La ira comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo ya tensionado de la mayor de las hermanas, sus ojos fueron directo a los de Regula que seguían cerrados

-Una traidora a la sangre que se junta con sangre sucias, que deshonra la casa de la que la familia ha pertenecido por generaciones, castigos y más castigos... Y una chica que se acuesta con todo hombre que ve por los pasillos, no tienes vergüenza-.

La vista de la morena comenzó a volverse borrosa debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a almacenarse en sus ojos y de las que tuvo que deshacerse con el dorso de su mano antes de que la dejaran en ridículo.

Siguió en silencio.

La sonrisa que bailó por los labios de Walburga fue de carácter triunfante pues estaba cumpliendo su cometido, giró su rostro en dirección hasta su otra hija y la llamó. Regula con pasos dudosos llegó hasta donde su madre se encontraba y tomó la mano que esta le tendía

-¿Qué difícil es comportarte como te mereces, eh?-

Soltó a la menor y volvió a enfrentarse a Siria cara a cara

-No me extrañaría que tú y tus amiguchos mueran rápido, estoy muriendo de ansias por escuchar esa noticia-

El segundo golpe, pero esta vez fue al contrario, Siria se dejó llevar por los impulsos y atestó la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de su madre

-Ni se te ocurra volver a nombrarlos de tu apestosa boca, Walburga, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo-.

Los ojos de la madre estaban abiertos de par en par y no dudó en ningún momento en sacar la varita y hacer que Siria cayese al suelo haciendo que sus pertenencias fueran lejos. La tomó del cuello de la camisa y la rasgó toda dejándola solo en el sostén ante los inútiles esfuerzos de Siria por impedírselo, el ardor apareció rápidamente. Walburga comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra haciéndole daño a la piel de Siria de la que brotaba sangre.

Veinte minutos fueron necesarios para terminar y para que Walburga se fuera de allí sin decir una sola palabra más.

Las lágrimas que caían incesantes por el rostro de Siria eran igual de fuertes que las de Regula unos metros más lejos que ella que había presenciado todo sin poder hacer nada.

Se acercó a su hermana y pudo ver aquellas tres "x" que estaban marcadas en su espalda, rozó un poco el desnudo hombro de su hermana, pero Siria le quitó la mano inmediatamente

-¿Esa es tu madre a la que tanto quieres? ¿Es eso en lo que te quieres convertir? Lárgate, Regula, lárgate que no eres más que una marioneta-

La menor no pudo decir más y salió corriendo de allí.

[...]

-¿Siria?-

La voz de McKinnon la sobresaltó pues no esperaba que nadie estuviese despierto a esas horas de la noche, o de la mañana, en la Sala Común. Siria lo miró por encima del hombro y se limpió las lágrimas que aún caían con sus manos

-¿No te dije esta tarde que me dejaras en paz?-

En otra ocasión, Marlo hubiera retrocedido y se hubiera ido, pero por alguna razón rodeó el sillón frente a la chimenea y se agachó junto a ella que estaba tumbada en el suelo, y ya no pudo disimular más su rostro empapado de lágrimas, dolor y tristeza

-¿Qué te pasa, Siria? ¿Qué tienes?-

Ella no respondió y tan solo se limitó a tomarlo de la camisa y atraerlo hacia ella para que la abrazara, algo en lo que él tampoco puso resistencia

-No puedes decirle a nadie, Marlo, a nadie... Promételo-

El león rompió el abrazo y acunó el rostro de la contraria entre sus manos dejando el libro que traía para leer de lado

-Te lo prometo, pero por favor dime y que te pasa-

Siria retiró las manos del chico y se arrodilló de espaldas a él y así quitarse el camisón que se había puesto, con bastante cuidado pues aun dolía.

La expresión de Marlo al ver las heridas se volvió sombría, estaba contrariado y las palabras quedaban atascadas en su garganta cada vez que intentaba decir algo

-Siria...-

-No, no me tengas lástima que no es lo que quiero. Walburga vino y...-

No terminó la frase cuando otra vez se vio envuelta en los fuertes brazos del rubio

-Ayúdame-

Le dijo la Black para evitarse todas las preguntas que seguramente vendrían de su parte. Ella le entregó la crema e inmediatamente Marlo supo qué hacer.

Siria se volvió a acomodar sentada en el suelo, recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho para que luego Marlo, con un nerviosismo bastante notorio, desabrochara el sostén de la chica y comenzara a pasar con cuidado la crema sobre las heridas recién hechas.

Siria apretaba la mandíbula cada vez que sentía las manos de McKinnon sobre aquellas marcas y, a pesar de que sabía la situación en la que estaban, parecía encantado de poder estar tocando su piel de aquella forma tan íntima.

Terminó la labor y ayudó nuevamente a la chica a colocarse su ropa. Se tumbó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el sillón y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Siria para así quedar más juntos

-Nadie más lo sabe, ¿verdad?-

Siria negó con la cabeza

-No es tenerte lástima, Black... Es que nos importas y mira cómo te encontré hoy, ¿qué pasa si mañana es otra cosa?-

La Black se aferró aún más al cuerpo del contrario y pasó saliva tratando de sacar las imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza en esos momentos, levantó su rostro y miró al muchacho de cabellos largos

-¿Te importo, McKinnon?-

Marlo se reacomodó en su lugar y aclaró su garganta, desviando la vista de aquellos ojos cafés

-A todos-

-Te pregunté otra cosa... Y mírame cuando te hablo-

A regañadientes el muchacho volvió sus ojos a los de ella y asintió muy lentamente. Era un secreto a voces que lo que aquellos dos tenían era más que el simple juego que Siria solía tener con todos aquellos a quienes llamaba "presas".

Marlo era diferente, era especial y la trataba diferente a todos, pero eso ninguno parecía querer aceptarlo, ninguno creía en aquello que se llamaba "amor".

Siria se estiró y llegó a apoyar la frente en la de Mckinnon, a rozar sus narices con delicadeza

-¿Qué haces, Siria?-

Preguntó este en un susurro, para ese momento la Black ya había olvidado lo ocurrido, las heridas parecían no dolerle tanto y el aroma de Marlo parecía una anestesia

-Quiero besarte... ¿Puedo?-

Una risa apenas audible emanó de los labios del rubio

-¿Me lo estás preguntando? Si siempre haces lo que te viene en gana-

-Deben ser efectos secundarios del hechizo-

No dejó que el otro respondiera y Siria se adueñó de sus labios como si siempre le hubiesen pertenecido.

Marlo tomó su cintura con una mano y la otra la dejó pasear libremente por los castaños cabellos de Siria, mientras que ella se aferraba a su camisa y daba una que otra caricia sobre la tela que cubría el pecho del beso salvaje, pero lento, esos típicos de ellos en los que se permitían jugar, en los que permitían que sus lenguas danzaran a placer y en los que los mordiscos desbordaban picardía.

Cuando ambos necesitaron de aire, rompieron el beso sin alejarse del todo, permitiendo allí también que sus respiraciones se mezclaran y volvieran a la normalidad juntas

-Es tarde, Black-

Dijo el Gryffindor rozando sus labios con los de ella una vez más, y Siria, quien tiraba luego del labio inferior de Marlo, permitía que por sus labios pasara una sonrisa cómplice

-Vamos a dormir acá hoy...-

Y así fue, por primera vez McKinnon no opuso resistencia a nada y se acostó junto con ella en el sillón, acariciando su espalda con suavidad pues en ese instante Marlo sintió el dolor que ella pudo haber sentido en ese instante, teniendo así la necesidad de protegerla

-Espero que la próxima vez que me quites el sostén sea para otra cosa y no por esto-

-Ya vuelves a ser tú poco a poco, cierra los ojos y duerme, Black, no me voy a ir-

Siria entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y cerró los ojos.

¿Quién diría que Marlo acabaría sacándola de aquel rollo? Si bien Walburga no la quería y su hermana prefería los ideales absurdos, le quedaban aquellas tres locas a las que seguramente cuando despertara tendría que darles explicaciones, a Meadowes e incluso al pelirrojo, y luego estaba McKinnon, el rubio que le robaba el sueño, su rubio... Siria se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el sueño hasta quedar dormida en los brazos de Marlo, allí donde siempre había encajado a la perfección.


End file.
